


Change

by Limna



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: F/M, Fem!Hanbei, Fem!Mouri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limna/pseuds/Limna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanbei has a secret which Hisahide found out about it. Find more about Hanbei's past in this story. warning! Fem!Hanbei, Fem!Mori lots of pairings inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fiction I turned Hanbei into a girl as well as Mori. so if you don't like that don't read. also there will be so many pairings and mostly around Hanbei.
> 
> Warning: Fem!Hanbei, Fem!Mori
> 
> Pairings: Hisahide x Hanbei, Keiji x Hanbei, Motochika x Hanbei, Katakura x Hanbei, Motochika x Mori and there might be some other pairings as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sengoku Basara or any of the characters.

  
**Change**

  
**Chapter 1:**  
  
Darkness, all what she could see is darkness surrounding her. Wrapping her arms around her body, she turned around and started to walked into the darkness.  
  
She felt cold, fear and emptiness.  
  
 _Hideyoshi_...  
  
She woke up in the middle of the night, her breathing ragged, body sweating. It took her few moments to regain her senses, still panting as she sat up on the futon. The room was dim, lightened only by a few candles.  
  
As far as she could tell this isn't her own room. she tried to recall what happened before she fell asleep but her thoughts were interrupted by a husky voice came from the corner of the room  
  
"Gokigenyou*"  
  
The voice sent a chill down her spine but when her eyes met his cold ones; she felt the blood drained from her veins.  
  
 _Matsunaga Hisahide._  
  
A smirk appeared on Hisahide's lips when he noticed how scared she looked. He put his smoking pipe aside and got up, Walking toward the girl. "I thought you'd look happier than this, in the end I'm the one who saved your life!" he raised both of his eyebrows at the girl who looked at him with caution. Saved her life.. She tried to remember where she had been before the darkness enveloped her then suddenly everything came back to her.  
  
She was on her way to stop Mori before Kojuro showed up on her way, she remembered after their duel she fell into the sea but how come she ended up here..  
  
"So, what do you say Takenaka Hanbei, or should I say.. ojou-san*" The smirk on Hisahide's lips was clear to her. Hanbei's eyes widened and she quickly looked down at her chest, realizing that the bandage she always used to cover her breasts with was not there and instead she was wearing a white kimono which loosely covering her breasts. Immediately she grabbed the Kimono closely to cover her chest, turning her head away from the man's eyes.  
  
 _Her secret was revealed.._  
  
Hisahide chuckled at her, and turned, taking few steps away from her and stood close to the window, looking out of it "I wondered how your men hadn't noticed that, or maybe they did. How could such a face belong to a man, a pretty one I should say" He turned his head, looking at her as he saying the last words, the same smirk still on his lips "You are a pretty good actor- "  
  
"Why did you save me" Hanbei had to interrupt him, she tried to act as cold as when she met him back then. Knowing so well this is the man who did hurt Hideyoshi in the past.  
  
"Why did I save you.. hmm, this is a good question" still having his back toward her "but I don't have an answer for it, yet" She gritted her teeth, hating how cold he is but his next words caught her attention "You should thank me though"  
  
Reluctantly, she shifted and sat on her knees, sitting before him formally and bowing for him as she softly said "Tasukete kurete.. Arigato*" but to her surprise he started to laugh and turned to look at her "You are so funny Onna*" Hanbei lifted her head, looking at him with a confused look on her face, wasn't that what he asked for? in the back of her mind she knew this is a dangerous man, she will have to choose her words carefully with him and do what he asks for if she wants to stay alive.  
  
He walked toward her and crouched down next to her, looking at her eyes "A woman can do more than words" These words made her heart stop for a moment and her face paled visibly when she realized what he meant by that. Hisahide inched his face closer to her, looking into her fear filled eyes "And guess what" He started with a smirk "Rejection turns me on, as well as.. Fear"  
  
 **TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Gokigenyou: a greeting phrase
> 
> ojou-san: Young lady
> 
> Tasukete kurete.. Arigato: Thanks for helping me.
> 
> Onna: Woman


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Hisahide take what he wants from her? read to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fem!Hanbei, Fem!Mori, implied sex, rape.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sengoku Basara or any of the characters.

** Change **

**Chapter 2:**

"You sick bastard get your hand off me" Hanbei pushed Hisahide's hand which touched her face. She scooted away from him and glared, noticing him smirking "What? I'm not scared of you" She said trying not to tear her glare off him.

Hisahide snorted, a smirk still on his face "Then why you are shivering?"

"Its not like that, I'm not scared, I just.. I just hate it when someone is so close to me" She tried to defend herself but he was able to read through her lie, but decided to play along.

"My apologies if I've upset you" Hanbei closed her eyes, knowing he was mocking her "Matsunaga-kun.." she started softly "If you please, I want to go back to my clan, I'll let them repay you for saving me-"

"And what if I said no?" He raised his eyebrows amused by this woman "In your state I doubt you could even walk to the door" He snorted then asked "Who is your caln? What is your real name, Onna" Hanbei looked down at the white futon, her clan.. she hadn't been there for god known how long, its been a years and she don't even know if they will accept her again, fter escaping with Hideyoshi and Keiji to Osaka, where the three, actually the two of them lived together because Keiji comes and go to the maeda family. Since that day she forgot about her clan and even disguised as a man for Hideyoshi's sake and later became his strategist.

"I.." She didn't know what to say at first but eventually she said "Its none of your business" Hisahide snorted "I still can't believe i'm sitting before Toyotomi's strategist who used to wield a sword with no fear" He grabbed Hanbei's right wrist and with a swift yank he sat her to his lap, wrapping one arm around her slim waist and the other holding her chin. Hanbei looked at him with a wide eyes, looking at those devilish eyes as she muttering "Let me go" obviously scared of being so close to him and on his lap "I told you before.. how I feel about this" When he inched his face closer to her, Hanbei quickly turned her head to the side "S-stop it! I'm sick, if you get any closer you will be sick too"

"Oya?" He raised his eyebrows again at her, letting go of her chin "Yes, I'm sick and dying, you shouldn't of save me in the first place" Hanbei quickly got off his lap, standing up on her shaky legs and made her way to the door but of course he was faster than her, yanking her arm again but this time he pinned her against the wall, Hisahide's palms were pressed to the wall on either sides of Hanbei's head. A leonine smile emerged on his face as he leant forward "Sick or not, I don't care, i'm going to take you" he whispered the last words in Hanbei's ear. The way he spoke and the way he pinned her against the wall sent a chill down her spine.

Hisahide didn't care if she want it or not, he will actually enjoy it more if she doesn't want it but either ways he will do it. His Ashy blue kimono was already loosen, exposing his muscular chest to her.

_Fear, that what she felt._

* * *

"Is he dead?" Keiji looked at the man who sprawled on the floor, completely beaten up. "Hn, I don't know" Hideyoshi answered as he made his way to Hanbei who was hiding behind the tree, looking at the man who molest her right before Keji and Hideyoshi appeared.  
"Kaoru" Hideyoshi spoke and she turned her head to him, body still shaking. "You can't stay like this forever, it will be dangerous for you" Then Keiji added "Yeah, you are too beautiful for your own good, all the men will try to get you" "I didn't do anything, he followed me home while I was going to get dinner" She yelled at Keji, tears threaten to fall but Hideyoshi's hand was a comforting one when he rest it on her small shoulder. Kaoru, which is Hanbei's real name, looked up at her friend "You need to learn how to defend yourself" "Defend myself?" Kaoru repeated not exactly getting what he meant. Hideyoshi nodded to her "Yes, I'll teach you how to defend yourself" at that Keiji beamed "Yes! I'll help you with that too! I bet you will be good with swords!" Kaoru looked at both of her friends, feeling her heart fluttering with happiness. With a nod and smile she agreed on that and since that day she threw her womanhood behind.

But now, this man reminded her of who she was. Hanbei felt her legs will gave in at any moment. The feeling of his large body pressed against her while pinning her against the wall,the way he was kissing her neck and collarbone.

It was too much..  
She tried to push him but her body was so weak, she wondered if he had drugged her so he could have his way with her. Hanbei whimpered, tears starting to fall from her eyes "Stop it, please, I'll do anything but this"  
"Why" Came his voice as he looked at her, not surprised by the tears on her face "Saving yourself for the right one?" He smirked, teasing her again, he just found a new toy to play with and he actually love it.

Hanbei's face flushed at his words "N-No, its not like that, I-i'm not-" "Then since you are not a virgin you shouldn't be up-tight about it" He interrupted her then pushed her back on the futon. Hanbei cried out when her back hit the ground, the kimono she was wearing parted, exposing her thighs "Such a beautiful legs you have, now I know why you were wearing that puffy pants" he sat down and run his hand up her thigh, smirking when she cringe at his touch "You intended to hide your gorgeous curves, ne?" With no warning, Hisahide yanked the sash which held the kimono close, exposing her body fully to him.

Hanbei's eyes widened for few moments, everything happened quickly and it took her few moments to get what just happened. immediately she pulled the Kimono, covering her nude body but Hisahide wasted no time, he grabbed the piece of clothes, yanking at it to get it off her body even though she was protesting.

"Stop it! please stop it" she squeezed her eyes shut as she curling up on the futon, clinching the clothes close to her body but suddenly a ripped sound echoed in the room. She opened her eyes widely in shock. She couldn't move, she couldn't think even when he pushed her to lay on her back. But when he started to spread her legs her senses came back and she cried out, trying to push him off her with no success. Hanbei screamed for help but no one was around, she wanted to get out of here, to throw herself off the nearest cliff to end up her life.

_Hideyoshi_..

"HIDEYOSHI!" She cried out wishing he'd come to help her as he usually does. He was the only person who understands her, the only person who she truly love and care about.

_It hurt.._

The way Hisahide shoved himself inside of her, the way he grabbed her hips to pin her in place and the way he moved in and out of her. It hurt.. not only physically but emotionally.

At first she was fighting back but then all of her energy drained away and she laid motionless under the man who abused her body. She cursed him, yelled at him but that didn't stop him from taking what he wanted from her and even groaning from the pleasure he gets from her body. She felt sick, she felt dirty and she will never be able to look at Hideyoshi's face after this. To her dismay he finished himself inside of her, and with a one last groan and thrust he pulled out of her, looking down at her shaky body. Hanbei curled up on her side, tears still streaming down her face silently. Hisahide adjusted his Kimono and smoothed back his shoulder length hair then spoke "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you" he got up and looked down at her nude spent body "Your master, I mean Hideyoshi" Hanbei turned her head a little, looking at hisahide just because he mentioned Hideyoshi but the next words made her eyes widened "He died in that battle" "No! this can't be true!" Hanbei pushed herself into a sitting position, pulling the sheets to cover her nude body "Hideyoshi can't die, he is too strong to die easily, this is a lie" It was more as if she was trying to convince herself by these words and even in this state she glared up at the old man who looked down at her coldly "Apologies, but I don't have time to waste... With your personal feelings, I mean" with that he turned and walked out of the room, leaving Hanbei who's body was shaking from anger mixed with fear, Hideyoshi can't die, he can't leave her in this cruel world alone. No, she shouldn't believe that man's words, he must be lying, it was all a lie. Tears fell down on the sheets as she trying to hold them back. A sob tore from the back of her throat and she cried out "Iiiiiieee*"

Meanwhile Motochika felt a chill ran down his spine. He turned his head and looked up at the night sky which was filled with dark clouds, warning for a rain which most likely will be a heavy one.

"Whats wrong?" Mori opened an eye as she laying on her futon, looking at Motochika who was sitting up close to the window "Its nothing, I just have this weird feeling" He softly said, still looking out of the opened window "Hn.. you are weird" with that Mori return again to sleep, ignoring her lover who was worried over something he does not know what, unknown to him that his cousin needed him the most right now..

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Iie: no ( Iiiiee - is like - nooo)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mori wants her lover with her body and mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fem!Hanbei, Fem!Mori
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sengoku Basara or any of the characters.

**Change**

**Chapter 3:**

"How long are you planing to space out like this?" Mori's cold but firm voice jerked Motochika out of his thoughts and the moment he turned his head; his eyes met Mori's angry ones "Woah! Mori don't look at me like this! what did I do-" "What did you do? you have been out of it since the day Hideyoshi died! whats wrong with you?" Motochika sighed and shook his head "its not like that.." "Then what? speak up, I got tired of watching you like this everyday" Motochika frowned at Mori's statement, such a harsh words he always hear from this.. woman. "Fine" He finally said as he got up "I'm leaving since you are not happy to see me around"

For a moment, Mori wanted to tell him she didn't mean it that way, but her pride was stronger "Then leave" came her dry reply followed by Motochika's footsteps; making his way to the door without saying another word to her. Mori was turning her head away from Motochika but when she heard him closing the door behind him she clinched her teeth and stood up, walking out of the room as well and head to her bed chamber where no one would bother her.

* * *

A week has passed, Motochika didn't show up or spoke to Mori since the day he left her. Usually if they ever argue it will only last for a couple of days before Motochika try to speak to Mori again, but this time it was different.

Motochika himself was not sure why he was acting like this but deep inside he was feeling something, something wrong is going on but he does not know where this feeling coming from.

Later in that evening, in shikoku, Motochika was standing inside of his ship; looking at the calm sea, lost in his thoughts before he heard a familiar voice "You sure love the sea don't ya?"  
The pirate turned his head, looking at the grinning man with his monkey "I brought some Sake with me!" Said Keiji with a wide smile on his face.

Yes, that what he needs right now..

Motochika smiled at his friend and nodded to him before both of them sat down and started to chat about random things. "So how is everything going back in your home?" "Ah as usual, nothing new" Keiji said and held his cup away from Yomikichi who wanted to touch it "Yeah.." Motochika sighed, looking down at his own cup; at his own reflection on the clear beverage. His tone got Keiji's attention but before he could say a word, one of Motochika's men showed up "Aniki! we got a report!" Motochika looked up and the man spoke again "We found that son of a bitch Matsunaga Hisahide in Osaka! not far from Osaka's castle" That news made Motochika frown as well as Keiji "That son of a bitch! Why he isn't dead yet" "Thats not all Aniki! we also found someone else there, a hostage" This time Motochika wasn't interested since none of his men was missing but to his surprise he was completely shocked to hear who was it.

"Takenaka Hanbei.."

The name fell like a bomb on both of Keiji and Motochika who's face paled visibly for a moment before he quickly got up and grabbed the man by his shirt, glaring down at him "What the hell are you saying? why he is keeping _her_ there?" "W-who are you talking about Aniki*!"

"Wait a minute..!" Keiji got up, eyes widened at what he just heard. He stepped closer to Motochika who turned his attention to him "What do you want?" Motochika has already lost his temper and have no time to talk to anyone, all what he wanted to do is killing that Hisahide.

"Motochika.. do you.." Keiji looked at his friend carefully before asking "Do you know, Kaoru?"

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Aniki: Big brother


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motochika will learn more about Keiji's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fem!Hanbei
> 
> Pairings: in this chapter Keiji x Hanbei
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sengoku Basara or any of the characters.

**Change**

**Chapter 4:**

Motochika let go of the man who quickly stepped away from his master, leaving both of Motochika and Keiji alone.

The pirate looked at the brown haired man for few moments, his eyes narrowed slightly as he asking "What are you talking about?" This time Keiji's usual happy atmosphere disappeared and was replaced by a serious one "I see, so you choose to play dumb" Keiji stepped closer to Motochika, standing right in front of him and locked his eyes with the Pirate's blue ones "Then can you explain to me why you were upset when you found out Hanbei is a hostage" Motochika was taken back by Keiji's question "I.. urm.." He couldn't find an excuse, he even couldn't form a lie so he swore "fuck Keiji!" Motochika exclaimed, in the end he huffed "What is the point of hiding it if you already knows her real name" he said with a sigh then looked at Keiji, adding "Kaoru. She is.. my cousin" Now it was Keiji's turn to be surprise, his eyes widened at that statement and he didn't even hear Motochika's question. "So thats it! how about you? I know you used to be Hideyoshi's friend but as far as I could tell; you and Kaoru are not in good terms"

Motochika waited for few moments, waiting for Keiji's answer but when he got none he raised an eyebrow "Yo, Are you listening?"  
Keiji snapped out of his thoughts and blinked his eyes "Huh? um.." he sighed and turned, walking toward the window and looked out of it. Yumekichi stood on Keiji's shoulder, looking at him worriedly, it was clear, Keiji isn't acting himself right now. The silver haired man sighed and walked toward his friend, standing next to him "Is it a long story?"  
"Yeah.."  
"I'm all ears for you"

* * *

.::Years ago::.

"What a sunny day" Said Keiji with his usual cheerful smile, he walked aimlessly in one of the markets in the center of the city. Everything looked normal to him, it was boring so something popped up in his mind "Hey obaa-san*, how about I help you today with selling these beautiful flowers?" Keiji asked the old woman who was sitting behind her booth "Oh Keiji! you are so sweet" the old woman answered, smiling at the young man who usually come and chat with her and with the other shopkeepers as well.

It didn't take long before his voice could be heard in the market "Do you want to draw a smile on your love one's face? does your house started to look dead? why don't you buy some of these flowers!" Keiji called with his loud voice before taking one of the flower baskets and walked around the people "Look Niisan*, isn't this rose so pretty? why don't you buy one for this beautiful girl with you?" Keji grinned and the man couldn't help but to chuckle when his wife blushed.

Then the first rose was sold. It didn't take long before Keiji took the last basket of the roses. He walked this time quite far from the market, heading to the lake where most of the people walk there. He sold some of the roses and only a couple of them left then something caught his attention.

"Give it back!" A young woman's voice could be heard from afar. Keiji looked at her direction and noticed two men clearly molesting her.  
"Whats wrong woman? You said don't want to play with us, then give us your money" The man grinned and held a small purse up and away from the girl before moved his face closer to her's, the girl quickly turned her face away from him "You better change your mind girl, I'm sure you will have fun" The other man said, standing behind her. He was quite larger then his friend which frightened her "L-let me go" her voice was small, clearly scared from them. Keiji narrowed his eyes and walked toward them "What a lovely day~" He said with quite loud voice, drawing their attention "Oh sorry! Am I interrupting anything" Keiji raised his eyebrows in an innocent way which upset the two men and one of them walked toward Keiji while the other still holding on the girl's wrist "What did you say?" "Oi*! I didn't mean to upset you!" Keiji grinned then held the flowers basket before him "I'm just selling these" he said before he quickly snatched the purse from the man's hand with one swift move "Thank you for the money! this is for you" He offered a flower with a big grin which annoyed the man and was ready to attack him "Ooh! so you choose to play with me!" Keiji grinned and threw the basket aside "I'm ready for you!" If there is something Keiji loves it would be testing his strength with people. The man tried to aim a punch at Keiji who avoided it easily, it remained like that until Keiji decided to take him seriously and aimed a punch at the man's stomach then face. It was clear who's winning so the other man quickly let go of the girl and helped his friend to stand up and run away.

"Ooh! is it over already!" Keiji pouted looking at the men whos running away from him, he sighed and shook his head before turning and walked toward the girl, giving her the money purse back. She took the purse, holding it tightly for few moments before she looked up at him and thanked him.

"Arigatou..*"

The moment she looked up was the moment when Keiji fell in love. The man held his breath at the look of the beautiful woman, her long silver hair and dark eyes made her look extraordinary.

"I-I Keiji! my name is Keiji, what is your name?" Keiji could feel his heart beating so loud and fast, he couldn't take his eyes from the woman who's standing before him. She blinked her eyes then smiled a little, he looked way different then how he looked when he fought the man.

"Kaoru.." She softly said then bowed to him "Thank you for helping me"  
"No no! its ok! but! are you ok? are you hurt?" Keiji looked at Kaoru's body which made her blush but since she was wearing a long Kimono he wasn't able to tell if she was really hurt "I'm fine" She finally said and bowed to him again "I have to go now" When she was about to turn Keiji stopped her "Ah! matte!*" he said then she stopped, Keiji quickly picked up the basket and offered Kaoru the last flower he has "This is for you! for no reason" He laughed nervously hoping she will accept it. Kaoru looked at the flower then at the man, she couldn't help but to smile and take it, thanking him once again before she left. Keiji looked at her as she walking away and shouted "I'm here everyday, If you want we could hang out some times!" but he got no respond from the girl.

That day has passed and a couple after, Keiji was in the market as usual, chatting with one person and helping the other and as he walking he spotted Kaoru, a smile appeared on his face and he quickly walked toward her "Kaoru!" he called her and she turned, recognizing the man. He chatted with her and insisted to help her shopping, at first Kaoru was a little bit nervous but then she started to feel comfortable around Keiji. Once they were done shopping, Keiji held the basket for her and walked her home but Kaoru stopped half way "Its ok, I can go alone from here" "W-what! but these are heavy for you" Keiji said but Kaoru took the basket from him "Its ok, I can handle it, Thank you Keiji" she bowed to him and walked ahead of him.

They met each others so many times and after a month Keiji started to wonder whats wrong with Kaoru "You look distant today, something wrong?" He asked, hoping to hear something from her, usually he is the one who talks and only get few words from her, Kaoru never spoke about her life with Keiji so she just shook her head. Keiji sighed and folded his arms behind his head "Ah~ I see I see, you have some secrets which I shouldn't know" "Iie* there is nothing, I just.." She sighed and stopped walking, leaning her back against one of the trees. Keiji stopped and looked at her, worried to see her looking like this "Do you have some problems at home?" he guessed and she looked up at him, she had never trusted anyone, maybe once she did but then she realized that she shouldn't count on someone but.. Keiji seems to be different, different from everyone else she knows. Kaoru decided to give it a chance, she held her Kimono's sleeve and pushed it up, revealing a fresh looking bruise on her arm. Keiji's eyes widened at the sight "W-Who!" he said and held Kaoru's thin arm, looking at the bluish red bruise "Who did this to you? did the men attacked you again?" Kaoru shook her head, turning her head away from him "Step-mother" That was the first time Kaoru speaks about her private life with Keiji. That day she told him about her step-mother and how she badly treating her "I haven't seen my mother, they told me she passed away when I was so young.. I don't even remember her. My father is an old man and he doesn't like to listen to anyone.. My step-mother always lie at him to get whatever she wants, everything is for her and her son while I'm.." she paused then took a deep breath "I do all the chores at home.. and if there is something wrong, she beats me up with no mercy" Keiji's eyes softened, at that moment he wished to meet this step-mother and beat the hell out of her "Do you.. hate her?" Keiji asked softly and she looked at him, looking at his eyes as she saying "I do.. I do with all of my heart" there was a fresh wound in her heart which hadn't heal yet "She doesn't want me to meet anyone or have friends" now that made sense to Keiji when Kaoru never let him come near her house "She doesn't even want me to get married.. telling them they are not good for our family.." Keiji frowned, already hating that woman "Ne*, which clan you are from?" His question made her frightened but he promised her he wouldn't do anything, Kaoru sighed and said "Saito..**" "Wow! this is a very famous clan you are from! we even work under them! I'm from meada clan!"

Kaoru and Keiji started to know each others well, they meet everyday for three months and Kaoru started to admire him day after day, he was the only one who could understand her and even make her smile. "Lets meet tonight" Keiji told her once they were done from shopping. Kaoru blinked her eyes "Tonight? I.. I don't think I can" "Try it!" He said, holding her hands "Please, for me?" he gave her a puppy eyes and she giggled "Keiji.." "Come on Kaoru, trust me?" She thought for few moments then smiled and nodded "I will"

She waited for everyone to sleep before she slowly and carefully sneaked out of her room, Kaoru could hear her own heart beating in her ears, this was the first time she leaves her house at night. When she was out of her house she took a deep breath, closing her eyes to relax a bit before she continue walking to where Keiji was waiting for her, the place where they always part in, it wasn't so far from her home but she was still scared of the whole idea. Soon she met Keiji who smiled widely at her and hugged her.  
"I'm so scared.. what if she finds out" "She will not do anything, I won't let her lay a finger on you" His words were comforting to her, Kaoru smiled and walked with Keiji who had his arm around her.

The village looked different to her in the evening, everything looked different and beautiful with the lanterns but then something crossed her mind "Keiji.. what if someone recognize me and tell her" she was scared if her step-mother's son would spot her, then it will be her death "Don't worry! I'll take you somewhere where no one could see you" Kaoru just nodded, she trusted him enough to sneak out of her house and meet him. It didn't take long before they stood before one of the houses, Keiji opened the door for Kaoru who looked at him before she stepped inside, looking at the room "This is my place" Keiji said after closing the door and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind then whispered softly "You will be safe here.. tonight, don't think about anything but us" he reached his hand to her chin and gently tilted her head up to look at her beautiful eyes "I wanted you more than I've wanted anything. I love you more than I've loved anyone, tonight, I'll make you my queen" These words hypnotized Kaoru, she had never heard such sweet words from anyone and without her realizing; she felt Keiji's lips softly pressed against hers. At first her body stiffened but then she relaxed and slipped her eyes close, returning the kiss. She wanted it, she can't deny that she is really in love with this man, the only man who understands her "I love you.." She whispered into the kiss and that encouraged Keiji to deepen the kiss and move his hand up to her chest, to feel her breasts which he always fantasized about. Keiji wasted no time and worked on the sash of her Kimono, letting it pool down around her feet. Kaoru broke the kiss, opening her eyes to look at her boyfriend's brown orbs, She could feel her heart beating loudly in her chest; not because of fear but anticipation, and she reminded herself; she trust him..

Kaoru turned to look up at him and Keiji didn't waste this opportunity to touch her bare body since her Kimono was parted for him, he slide his hands inside, resting them on her thin waist, moving it down to her nice curves which were covered with her clothes. He could take her right here and right now, all what he wanted is a command from her and he soon got it.

"Make love to me, Keiji"

That night was a memorable one for both of them but later it was the night which Kaoru regretted the most, the night which changed her whole life into something she never wished for.

* * *

Without a further warning, Motochika grabbed Keiji's shirt, glaring at him "How dare you doing that to her! and even let her sneak out of the house" "Ahh~ calm down, calm down! I didn't do anything without her approval" Keiji laughed nervously, trying to defend himself but that didn't stop Motochika from sending him death glares "I'm honest, she wanted it as much as I did! Come on Motochika I told you this because you are my friend and I trust you! why you are against something happened in the past?" Keiji asked, not getting why Motochika was so protective of her and the said man let go of Keiji's shirt, turning to look out of the window again, clearly lost in his thoughts, it was his turn to think about the past.

"Because.. I promised to marry her"

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Obaa-san: old woman/granny
> 
> Niisan: Brother
> 
> Oi: Hey
> 
> matte: Wait
> 
> Arigatou: Thank you
> 
> Iie: no
> 
> Saito: I made Hanbei from the Saito clan which Motochika's mother is from and even Oda Nobunaga
> 
> xx In the past, cousins could get married in Japan xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motochika's turn to tell us about his past with Hanbei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fem!Hanbei
> 
> Pairings: in this chapter Motochikax Hanbei
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sengoku Basara or any of the characters.

 

* * *

**Change**

**Chapter 5:**

"Because.. I promised to marry her"

Keiji looked at Motochika with wide eyes, unable to believe what he just heard. "Marry her..?" He stepped closer to the pirate, eyes still widened with a clear shock "She-She never told me about it!" Keiji honestly said and that made Motochika clench his jaw to suppress his anger "I'm honest! she had never mentioned you at all!" Keiji blinked his eyes, looking at Motochika's face "Could it be-" "Shut up Keiji! I know she wouldn't mention it" The pirate turned his back against his friend, shoulders shaking from anger looking down at his fist hand "It was all my fault.. I couldn't save her from her misery life" he slammed his fist against the wall right next to Keiji's face who was looking at Motochika with unreadable face expression.

"Speak your heart out, Motochika.."

* * *

*~*~*~ **Years ago** ~*~*~*

"Ah! the laundry!" Kaoru gasped while she was preparing the lunch, she left the knife and quickly head outside where she was hanging the laundry which all became wet again from the sudden rain.

"You are so reckless, look what you did to the clothes! wash them again" "Hai, keibo*.." Kaoru bowed to her step-mother, apologizing for something she didn't intend to do "Now go and finish preparing the lunch"

*~*~ **Motochika's P.O.V.** ~*~*

I saw it all, I saw how she was treated by her step-mother and that pained me, it was as if she wasn't a member of this house but a maid..  
That day I visited them with my father as usual since her father was sick. its been like that ever since her mother passed away and her father married 'that' woman who clearly abused her. I watched her from afar, watched how she worked nonstop and that day, I decided to get closer to her.

After we finished the lunch I head to the kitchen to see her, I wanted to speak to her, to know if she was fine with the way she was living and I knew she was going to treat me that way.

"Oh! Motochika-San! do you need anything?" She looked surprised and nervous in the same time "No need for the honorable names" I quietly said then added "Motochika is fine-" "N-no I can't call you that!" I could see the blush on her cheeks and that honestly made me grin "If you don't then I'll call you Kaoru-chan! how is that?" She blushed even deeper, it was quite amusing how shy she used to be back then. I was glad she loosened up a bit after that and decided to call me by my first name, I wanted to be close to her, to be her friend or even more..

"Why you are accepting such a way of living? are you happy the way you are?"  
"I had no choice.." she answered me as she putting aside the dish she finished washing and picked another one. Without thinking I reached out my hand and held her's, I didn't know she'd be startled from the that and it caused the dish to fell from her hand and break.

"KAORU!" She gasped when she heard her step-mother's voice and she quickly knelt to collect the shattered dish and soon her step-mother appeared "Kaoru! you broke a dish again!" "Sumimasen*, I-" "Haru-san, Its my fault, I wanted to have a drink. I was so reckless. suman*.." I had to intervene and bowed my head to her. I just couldn't stand there and do nothing but watching how this old woman treating my cousin.. I couldn't bare it anymore.

"iiyo, daijoubu* Motochika-kun" She finally said before adding "You could wait in the room and she will bring it to you" "No thanks, I like to get what I want without any help" I had to say it and I could see the hateful glare she gave me, I can't stand this woman, at all.

After that day Kaoru started to speak with me a little bit normally than before, we became a bit closer. I had to gather all of my courage that day and confess my feelings to her but her reply was quite shocking to me.

"Are you saying this out of pity to me?" She asked softly and I swear I could see the unshed tears in her eyes. I shook my head in denial "Its not like that, I really care about you kaoru, I really do" I paused and thought for few moments before giving her another option "I want to marry you" Kaoru's eyes widened when I said these words, now the unshed tears were clear and slided down her cheeks. I was shocked when she started to cry "I-I didn't mean to upset you.. I.. If you don't want then let me at least take you out of here" surprisingly she smiled at me with the tears still hanging on her long lashes.

"Arigatou*.." That alone words gave me a boost and I decided to take that step. The next day I came back with my father and propose to her officially from her step-mother since her father was sick. My father spoke to Haru-san who was giving me the same death glare she gave me before and then she gave us the shocking answer.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think her father would accept that, he had always wanted to marry her off to a daimyo* and I can't go against his will" She said as she eyeing me "Your son isn't a daimyo-" "I can be!" I intervened their conversation "One day I will be a daimyo that everyone fear!" "Oh, then once you are I'll gladly accept, but right now, its a no.."

My blood boiled inside of me, I wanted to kill that woman, she just made up an excuse to reject my offer, I could tell that. Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed Kaoru watching us from behind the door.

_I couldn't make her happy.._

When our conversation was done, I walked out of the room, heading outside where Kaoru was washing the laundry. She didn't look at me, I knew she had heard everything, I felt bad because I was nothing back then..

"I'll come back" I started softly and she stopped washing the clothe she was holding but she didn't turn or look at me. I felt my body stiffened but I had to make that promise because I really meant it "One day, I'll come back and marry you" She turned her head and looked at me, her eyes puffy from crying, I hate to see her like that, I wanted to get her out of here but everything was against me "I promise.."

A year has passed and my father passed away, after that I succeeded the clan and the year after I took all of Shikoku's island, I was proud of myself and did all of that for her, to convince her step-mother that I'm worthy. And since I'm a daimyo now, she will have no excuse.

But luck was not my friend..

when I returned to Kaoru's house I found out that she left long time ago without her parents knowing where did she go, they all thought she died because there was no trace of her anywhere. The first thought came to me was that she commit suicide, I made her to wait so long, I felt bad, it was all my fault.. After that day I haven't seen her and never thought that she'd be Toyotomi's strategist..

* * *

Keiji sighed "That must be the time when she join me and Hideyoshi to our journey in Osaka" Motochika didn't comment on that only said "I never thought that she'd be the one who planned to take down Shikoku.. she must have hated me so bad" "Hey.." Keiji's eyes softened "I don't think she hate you, she was just brainwashed by Hidiyoshi.." Motochika closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Yosh! lets go and save her from that crazy guy" "Alright!" Keiji grinned, all what they need is a good plan and few men to get rid of Hisahide.

Kaoru was laying motionless on the messy futon, her face shows no emotions. She didn't know how long she had been here, how many time she had been raped, she had stopped counting already. She turned on her side when she heard the door opened, it must be Fuma bringing her dinner, the man always come and offer her food without saying a word, something usual from him but this time she didn't hear the plates and that made her to turn and look at the said man; standing close to the door with nothing in his hands. Kaoru blinked a little, pushing herself up into a sitting position as she looking at the man questionably. he raised his hand and pointed at the opened door. Kaoru looked at the door then at him, seeing him only nodding, was he trying to help her? and soon she got the answer when he offered his hand to her. That moment Kaoru's heart filled with joy.

She accepted it blindly, all what she wants is getting out of here. Fuma helped her out and they ran toward the forest and after while Kaoru got tired from running, her body condition was not helping her at all. Fuma noticed that and without hesitation he offered his back to her, Kaoru blinked then blushed, she was glad it was already dark and he couldn't see her blushing. Accepting his offer again, Fuma held her up against his back, she wasn't heavy for him at all and he could even run while carrying her, but where they were heading, he wondered.

Fuma turned his head alittle, looking at her for a while, Kaoru looked at him then averted her eyes. To her surprise she heard his voice for the first time.

"..Where.."

It was a single word, even Kaoru does not know how to answer it but when her emotions returned to her she found herself saying "Oushuu, take me to Oushuu" right, she had to avenge Hidiyoshi and kill that cocky One-Eyed Dragon since he was the last one who fought Hidiyoshi.. must be him the one who killed Hidiyoshi.  
Fuma looked at her for a while, knowing exactly why she chooses that place but he said no word about it. He starts to run so fast, it only took them a couple of days to reach Oushuu with a few stopping breaks. When they reached it, Kaoru looked at Oushuu's castle which Date lives in, she narrowed her eyes as she remembering Hisahide's words, how dare this man killing Hidiyoshi, was it him?

"Did he really kill him?" she found herself asking as she standing next to Fuma who didn't say a word. Kaoru closed her eyes for a while then turned to look at the taller man "Can I ask you a favor.." She asked and he just looked down at her "Lend me a dagger" They looked at each others for few moments before Fuma pulled out a dagger, handing it to her.

She thanked him for everything but heard no word from him. Kaoru walked alone and head toward the castle opened gate, there was no one around, everyone seemed busy or even away. The first thing that came to her mind is reckless, how could they leave the castle gate with no guards. Fuma watched her from above one of the trees for a while before he decided to go. she can take care of her self from now on.

Kaoru walked inside with her bare feet, the Kimono she was wearing did not help her much since it was long and hard to walk with. When she heard someone she quickly hide behind one of the trees, looking from behind it, finding out that it was the one-eyed dragon himself! he was training in the back-yard of his castle. Kaoru fisted her hands in anger, this was the right time to kill this man, this time or never.

She charged against Masamune, taking out the dagger but before she was able to stab him; Katakura emerged out of nowhere and hit her dagger with his sword, causing Kaoru to fall down. That moment Masamune turned around in surprise and Kaoru quickly picked up the dagger again to stab him but Katakura grabbed her wrists tightly from behind "Whats wrong with you! Onna*!" Kojuro demanded as she struggling to free herself from his grasp "Don't call me that" She said between her clinched teeth, turning her head to look at him "I'm not a woman" Katakura looked at her face, she looked familiar but he couldn't tell who she was. While he was thinking she freed herself and stepped away from him, facing Masamune "I'll kill you, I'll make sure you are dead" Masamune just snorted at her words "Na Onna, watch what you are saying, okay?" "What made you saying these words?" Katakura asked, his hand rested on his sword just in case she tried to do something, on the other hand Kaoru had nothing other than the dagger which was on the floor few steps away from her, She took a step back closer to it and Katakura pulled out his sword, pointing it at her "I'm sorry I had to do this even though you are a woman. I'd hate to hit a woman but you are making me to do this." His words made Kaoru smirk "Oh really? Have you forgotten our fight, Katakura-kun" The way she spoke made Katakura's eyes widened. He looked at the woman who's dressed in a white Komino with a floral pattern, the Komino's shoulders were low, clearly showing her cleavage and her white wavy shoulder length hair, could it be the one who he is thinking of?

"Takenaka Hanbei!" The way he said it made Kaoru smile "Its been a while, Katakura-kun" she said then turned to Masamune who was shocked as well "I'll avenge Hidiyoshi! I'll avenge him Date Masamune!" In a blink of eyes she quickly pulled out a ninja stars, throwing them against Masamune but Katakura quickly hit them away from his master in that exact moment she quickly picked up the dagger and ran toward Masamune to hit him but unfortunately she stopped and started to cough, blood leaking from between her fingers. Katakura stood there, looking at her with a little bit of sympathy "Just give it up, he is already dead" Masamune said "Never" she said between coughing before she fell on her knees. She hated how weak she is now, she hated the fact that her body can't help her to avenge him "Hidiyoshi.." she whimpered, tears started to stream down her cheeks "Why.. why this is hapening to me why" she cried her heart out, wishing to die and join Hidiyoshi in wherever he was in now.

Soon Kaoru collapsed, losing her consciousness because of all what she had been through.

**TBC**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> keibo: Step-mother  
> Sumimasen: I'm sorry  
> suman: Another way of saying sorry.  
> iiyo: thats ok  
> daijoubu: no problem  
> Arigatou: Thank you  
> daimyo: Lord who rule a large part of the world  
> Onna: Woman


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbei in Date clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fem!Hanbei
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sengoku Basara or any of the characters.

**Change**

**Chapter 6:**

*~*~Kaoru's P.O.V~*~*

itai*..

.  
karada ga itai*..

When I opened my eyes I found myself laying on a futon in empty room. Am I.. not dead..? That was the first thing came to my mind before I pushed myself up into a sitting position. I couldn't tell where am I until I heard his voice.

Katakura Kojuro

"Naze da..*" His voice sounded harsh but formal as always. When I turned my head toward the source of the sound I spotted him sitting outside, behind the half opened screen door with his back toward me, he turned his head and added "Ikiteiru*"

I couldn't help but to chuckle which clearly annoyed him and made him ask "What is so funny?" His question made me stop laughing, my eyes dropped to the blue Kimono which was covering my lap "Naze da.." I softly started then added "I wonder that too "I noticed him still looking at me, his eyebrows furrowed, clearly upset from my present which made me blurt out "End it" I locked my eyes with his, showing him that I really meant what I just said "If it bothers you so much, then end my life and be done with it" I have no reason to live anymore.. A life without Hideyoshi worth nothing.

"No" This mare word made my eyes widened. Katakura Kojuro the man who tried to kill me back at the cliff, now rejecting a good opportunity to finish me off. Before I was able to say anything, Katakura spoke again "Right now you are our guest" He said and his back toward me once again then added "Besides, I don't kill women" That statement made my blood boil and I found my hands groping at the blue Kimono in anger but when I turned my head to speak, I saw him walking away.

Am I.. weak?

The coughing fit I got after he left, proves that I really am..

* * *

It didn't take long before a young looking woman excused herself before she walked in. She looked quite familiar but I couldn't tell who she was until she spoke "Konnichiwa, My name is Suzu. Katakura Kagetsuna's wife" She bowed her head to me and at that very moment I recognized her, she was the one who I used along with her father to lure Katakura and force him to join Toyotomi's army. I nodded to her in an acknowledge as she explained to me why she is here. It surprised to notice that she did not recognize me at all and in a way, I was relieved.

_How ironic.._

She offered me a new clean Kimono and even asked me if I need to bath which I really appreciated it, I needed it so bad. She lead to the bath area and that when I asked her I can take care of this business alone, I was glad when she listened to me and dismissed the two women who were there to help me with that task.

When everyone left and after making sure I was alone, I stripped off my clothes and washed up my body, taking off that man's scent off me. I don't recall when was the last time I was allowed to take a bath, that man sure like to control over everything. It was sick but then I remembered Hideyoshi, he also tried to rule and control Japan but I believed in him, all what he wanted is to turn this place into a new nation, a place where everyone lives happily in it.. happily.. will I ever be happy again? I'm all alone now. Hideyoshi left me, leaving an empty spot in my aching heart, who else I can live for?

I finished washing my body and cleaning my hair quickly, I needed to get out of here but first I have to speak with that one eyed dragon. he had been the last one fighting with Hideyoshi.. it must be him but why he was denying that earlier?  
After I was done from the bath, I dried my body and wore the Kimono they offered me, it was way too feminine for my taste but I had no choice. The moment I opened the bathroom's door, I was surprised to see the two girls still standing outside, they had been waiting for me to finish my bath to take me back to my room, which I refused to let them do "I want to speak with Masamune.. san" I hesitated before calling him that, I'd call him the fucking one dragon eyed but I restrain myself from saying it. The two girls looked at each others then one of them spoke "But we were ordered to take you back to your room and fix your hair and clothes-" "I'M NOT HERE FOR THIS!" I yelled at the girl who got on my nerve, I'm not a 'hime*' or came here to be groomed, all what I want is revenge. The two girls startled from my yelling and they nearly cried which made me to huff and turned to walk away from them, not really caring about how I look, I never cared.

I was glad these girls not follow me, and in my way I spotted one of the guards who I asked where to find his boss, he clearly didn't want to tell me which made me to grab his collar and glare at him "Take me to him, now!" "But-but" He stuttered but before I was able to threat him, I heard his voice, again..

"What is all of this about?" Katakura was standing not far from us. Once my eyes fell on him I let go of the guard and faced the tactician "Take me to him" Was all what I had to say, knowing that he will get who I'm talking about. Katakura's face expression didn't change at all, wearing that stern look of his. "If you need an audience with Masamune-sama you will have to wait for your turn-" "I'M NOT GOING TO WAIT!" I interrupted him, raising my voice at him then hissed "I want to talk to him right now" I kept my eyes locked with his but when he didn't say anything anymore, I dragged the guard's sword in a blink of an eye, pointing it at Katakura's face "Take me to him, NOW" but as I expected, he didn't move from his spot or showed any signs of fear at all. I don't know how long we stood there before some of the guards rushed and grabbed my arms from behind, dragging me few inches away from Katakura who said "This is one of the reasons why I don't want you to see him now" he said then looked at the guards "Take her back to the room and keep an eye on her until she cool down her head" I gritted my teeth, glaring at this man who I truly despise.

Unfortunately, they dragged me back to the room. I don't know how long I have staid there, an hour or perhaps two. I looked out of the small circular window, trying to figure out how many guards they assigned to guard my room, it seems nothing less than ten which was kind of funny, I wonder what kind of training they get, they all seems to be so weak and I could easily drag any of their swords. After a while, the door slided open and Katakura himself stood there. Finally I'm able to see that cocky Date man but before Katakura slide Date's door open, he spoke with his back toward me "If you try to do anything, I won't hesitate to kill you" a lame treat which I doubt he will try to do, didn't he say he wouldn't kill a woman?

I walked in and sat down, quite far from the dokuganryu and his right eye, who sat closer to him. This felt nostalgic, I have been into these kinds of audiences for Hideyoshi's sake, but this one is different yet it is still for Hideyoshi.. Before we started to speak, a man walked in, bringing a tray of food and placed it before me. When I looked up, I found Date having his meal before him as well as Katakura "I haven't had my lunch yet but since Katakura insisted on letting me talk to you before that, I'm giving you this pleasure, Onna*" I frowned inwardly and I could see Katakura still having the same stern look on his face "I'm not here to eat or dress up, Masamune-kun" I tried to keep my voice as normal as I could, not taking my eyes off the Oushu chief "Plus, why would I trust you for not poisoning me?" When I said that, the man started to eat, not sure if he was ignoring me or trying to prove me the food is not poisoned "I wouldn't use that cheap trick, you know" he said after swallowing the bite then asked "What are you seeking? And here I'm thinking we got rid of all of Toyotomi's dogs but we forgot about one of his loyal dogs- oh sorry! I mean 'bitch'" "Masamune-Sama!" Katakura's voice interrupted him before I had a chance to yell at the one eyed man, who lazily waved his hand at his strategist "Okay okay I didn't mean it in that way" he sighed and shook his head then looked at me "So back to the first question, what are you seeking-" "Revenge" it was my turn to interrupt him but all what I got from him was a smirk "Then you are in the wrong place. As what I said before, it wasn't me who got the pleasure to kill that Saru*" I stood up when he called Hideyoshi that name and in the same time Katakura stood up, clearly going to defend his careless chief, if only I had a katana*, I'd slit his throat open for calling him that but then he spoke again "You are free to stay here and have your lunch or leave whenever you want" I frowned at him and turned to leave, but when I stood by the door I had to ask "If it wasn't you.. then who did it?" his next words, actually, the name fell like a bomb on me "Tokugawa ieyasu" I flinched, my face paled visibly as I turned my head, looking at the one eyed man who was resting his chin on his hand and asked "Wasn't he working with you? you guys must have some trust issue and no, I don't have a reason to lie, go ask anyone about it and they will tell you, even that wanderer with his monkey, he will tell you all about it"

Wanderer.. why does he have to bring that up too. I turned around and slided the door open forcefully, storming out of the room. I didn't know where to go, what to do but all what I want is killing Ieyasu. How dare he, after all what Hideyoshi have done to him.. I felt the tears welled up in my eyes but no, I'm not going to cry, I have cried enough.. I need to do something about this right now. As I'm walking, I heard Katakura's voice behind me, which made me to stop "You are planning to face him unarmed" It sounded like a fact more than a question "I have my ways" When I was about to walk off, he spoke once again "Tayotomi is dead, he is gone, there is no way for you to find anyone who'd support you after what you have done. Masamune-sama said you are welcome to stay here as long as you want. I suggest you do, and forget about this revenge thing because you are no match to-" "No match?" I turned around, narrowing my eyes at the man "Is it because you found out I'm a woman? Have you forgotten how I caught you? How I slashed Masamune's back? or perhaps you had already forgotten our last duel?" I stepped closer to him as I spoke, locking my eyes with his dark emotionless ones "Being a woman doesn't mean I can't win. Don't underestimate me, Katakura-kun" I turned around once again and began to walk away, hearing him saying "Fine, do that, but take Masamune-Sama's invitation and stay here for a while to recover, I doubt you could do something in your current condition" I stopped in my track. As much as I hate to admit it, but he was right. I need to rest for a while or else, I wouldn't be able to face Ieyasu. Katakura walked past me, telling me he will show me the way back to my room which I actually appreciate it, I wouldn't know my way back.

Once I got inside the room, Katakura told me he will send the previous girls to assist me and bring me my lunch. I did not reply to that. I could try and focus on my health for a couple of days before I go to Ieyasu. I'd need a horse, map, and a few men.. but how to get these? would they lend me some? after what I did to them? I'm actually surprised they didn't try to kill me.. yet.

* * *

Katakura walked to the backyard where he usually train, he touched the hilt of his sword and turned his head slightly as he spoke "lurking around as usual?" "I'm a ninja, I can't help it!" With a grin Sarutobi Sasuke replied while standing on the tree branch, he then jumped off and took few steps toward the cautioned man, raising his hands slightly in surrender "Relax! I'm only here to deliver a message from Oyakata-sama" Upon hearing that, Katakura let go of his sword and stood up straight "What is it?" Noticing this fast change, Sasuke grinned "Well, we have noticed that there is a group formed and started a revolution for the fall of Toyotomi" "A revolution for Toyotomi?" Katakura repeated and Sasuke nodded "Apparently they worship him, just like her-" Katakura narrowed his eyes, looking at Sasuke who just grinned "I'm a ninja, I know everything!" "It sounds as if you were spying on Date clan" "No no! don't get me wrong! I just happened to see you speaking with her, but you know, I have never thought she'd turn out to be a woman! and here I'm thinking kasuga is the toughest woman alive but it turned out your hostage is a tough one-" "She is not a hostage" Katakura retorted, making Sasuke to blink "Eh? She is not? then why are you keeping her?" "We are not keeping her.." Katakura closed his eyes, feeling so annoyed "Fine fine Katakura-no-danna, I won't ask more questions but let me warn you, she might be a part of this revolution group since they are aiming to kill all the clans leaders who were involved in killing Toyotomi. She was his strategist after all" Katakura smirked at that "I'm aware of this" he doesn't think Hanbei knows about this group since she came here just to kill Masamune, thinking he is the one who killed Toyotomi Hideyoshi "So, Oyakata-sama wish Date clan to join us to stop this group from getting bigger. Usage clan already joined us in this. If your leader-sama agrees then meet up with Oyakata-sama in Kai as soon as you can" "I'll inform Masamune-sama" Katakura said with a nod, he doesn't know what Masamune would think about this. This wouldn't be the first time they alliance with Takeda Shingen. When Sasuke left, Katakura head to Masamune's room, where he was relaxing in and drinking ocha*.

Few hours has passed while Kaoru was thinking of a good plan on how to reach the Tokugawa clan, she doesn't have an army or a weapon or even know which way she should take to reach him, then something crossed her mind. A map, she needs a map. This will be the first step she should take. Kaoru waited until it got dark and seemingly everyone is asleep. She stood up and carefully opened the door, to her surprise, the guard who was standing outside of her room is nowhere to be seen. Perfect, now she needs to find the room where they keep all the maps and books in 'Must be around the meeting room' she thought as she made her way to the meeting room. She carefully checked a couple of rooms until she found the one which she was looking for. A room filled with pile of books and scrolls. Kaoru had to leave the door slightly open to be able to see everything since the room was dark. she started to look through the scrolls until she found a map "This. I should take this route and avoid Kai" "Planning to leave already?" His voice made Kaoru to flinch then she carefully turned, only to see Katakura standing at the door. Of course, he is the strategist, this must be his room.. She wrapped up the Map then stood up taking it with her "I can't sit around and do nothing" but when she turned and saw him not moving from the door, a chill ran down her spine. Why she is feeling like this? is this some kind of phobia? being in a small room with a man blocking her way out.. No, she shouldn't believe in this "Out of my way, Katakura-kun.." Katakura looked at the scroll in her hands then at her face "What are you planning to do?" "This is none of your concern" She retorted "It is my concern when you are taking something belongs to me" To his surprise she and without any objections held the map to him. Katakura sighed at that and took a step inside "If you insist to go, then I need to tell you something" He was about to slide the door shut but her voice stopped him from doing so "D-don't close it!" Katakura was surprised to hear her voice tone changed into a frightened one, he expected her to order him not plead him "My bad, I should of asking you first" He said, not commenting on how scared she sounded. Katakura walked in and lit the lantern with the candle he was holding. Kaoru did not move from her spot as he started to speak "There is something going on, I'm not sure if you are aware of it" he started then motioned to her to have a seat which Kaoru finally did. She sat down and faced the man who told her about the group who still supporting Toyotomi, Kaoru's eyes widened at the news "W-what? where are they now?" Katakura looked at her eyes which lit up with hope "I'm not telling you this to go and join them, I want to warn you from meeting up with them because we will finish them off soon" Hearing this upsetted Kaoru to no end "What did you say?" "You heard me. Date clan, along with Takeda and Usage clan will wipe them off and I'm sure Tokugawa will join in this as well" "Tokugawa.." She repeated softly, clenching her jaw in anger as Katakura nodded to her "I suggest you drop this idea of yours and live the rest of your life calmly" There was a long pause before Kaoru spoke "Katakura-kun. If it were Masamune-kun who fell, were you going to abandon everything and live your life normally as if he wasn't part of it? I'm afraid I can't. Hideyoshi was everything to me. if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be who I'm now" Katakura's face expression did not change as the woman spoke, she sure was loyal to Toyotomi like how he is loyal to Masamune but there is a big difference in their loyalty. He remembered how she spoke about Hideyoshi and how she tried to convince him to work for Toyotomi. She seemed to be so in love with that monkey-faced daimyo and she still is.. Then, her next words tore him out of his thoughts "Please, lend me some of your men, I have to see Ieyasu" She sounded so desperate to her own ears. Katakura narrowed his eyes "Then what? get them killed?" "No, Ieyasu can't kill me-" "He is the one who killed Toyotomi Hideyoshi. He sure worked for you once but right now he is against you. Going to him means only one thing, suicide" Kaoru grasped her Kimono tightly with her hands, her body started to shake slightly "I need to know.. I need to hear his reason for killing Hideyoshi" Katakura could hear the anger and frustration in her voice. He sure doesn't like what Toyotomi did but he understand how Hanbei feels now. Eventually Katakura sighed and turned, reaching to one of the scrolls and unwrapped it on the floor between him and her. it was another map but with some signs drawn on it "Tomorrow we are leaving to Kai, you could join us then depart to Hida province where Tokugawa is, he is building a new base there" She looked up at Katakura in surprise when he started to talk then she nodded to him, listening to every word he said. Kaoru had always wished he would work for Hideyoshi but at least he is helping her now to revenge him "The revolution group you told me about, do you know the name of their leader?" Katakura nodded "Yes.."

_Ishida Mitsunari_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> itai: Painful.  
> karada ga itai: My body hurts.  
> Naze da: Why  
> Ikiteiru: Alive (so the question means why you are still alive)  
> Hime: Princess.  
> Onna: Woman  
> Ocha: Tea  
> Saru: Monkey.  
> katana: Japanese sword.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Hanbei's past and how she met Ishida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fem!Hanbei
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sengoku Basara or any of the characters.

**  
Change**

**Chapter 7:**

Ishida, the young hotheaded new general. Hearing him still alive relieved her somehow but.. "You can't kill him! The young man means no harm! I know him so well, he is driven by his emotions-" "This doesn't erase the fact that he is a killing machine, he does not kill only soldiers, but unarmed civilians as well , following Toyotomi's steps" Katakura cleared himself out; it was clear there is no turning back on their plan. "If.. if I speak to him, he will stop doing that" Even though Katakura gave her the same unreadable face expression, she pressed more on him "I promise, he will-" "This will never work Takenaka. Even if you beg, they have already decided to slay him" he paused for a moment then added "And what about you going to Tokugawa, have you changed your mind already?" Kaoru was taken back; she had let her emotions taking the good of her. She couldn't decide what to do, stopping Ishida to save him from death, or face the traitor who turned his back against them. After a few moments of calculating the possibilities she answered "No, I did not change my mind" She knew if Ishida finds out about what Ieyasu did he will face him and perhaps this is where she will meet him too.

The next morning, Date's army was getting ready to depart to Kai. Kaoru was a little bit upset since she will still be wearing the women clothes to disguise herself from the angry Samurai eyes. If anyone finds out she is Toyotomi's strategist she will be in a great danger. She watched Katakura as he gave some instructions to the men before he made his way to her "I was thinking of something. I can't let my men knows who you really are or you will be risking your life so I'm not going to call you either Hanbei or Takenaka so-" "Kaoru" She interrupted him, looking at his face "My real name is Kaoru, if this is what you are aiming for" Katakura looked back at her for few moments before nodding and took out a Kaiken*, handing it to her. Kaoru couldn't hide the surprise look on her face as she looked at the dagger then at him "You can't walk around unarmed, you might need it" does this means he trust her not to kill him with this very dagger? Kaoru reached her hand and took the Kaiken, checking it before putting it in her Kimono's pocket.

Some of the soldiers looked at Katakura and Hanbei's direction, starting to gossip "Since that woman arrived, she had been by Katakura-sama's side" one of them said then the other added "I saw her in his room last night! Do you think Suzu-sama knows about it?" "I envy him, but she doesn't seem like an easy one! if I ever have such a beauty with me, I wouldn't care about what my wife think-" "What are you two talking about?!" Samanosuke* showed up from behind them, startling them with his question "I-it is nothing!" one of them laughed nervously but that didn't work on Samanosuke who already heard the whole conversation, glaring at them from behind his small glasses "You dare and speak ill of Katakura-sama?!" "No-no we didn't!" the two of them ran away and Samanosuke sighed before looking at Katakura's direction, he too was wondering who is this woman and from where she came from.

Later when everything was ready, Kaoru looked at the horse they gave her, she can't mount it while wearing a Kimono, if only she has a Hakama*.. Trying not to let that bothers her too much, Kaoru mounted the horse, doing her best to ignore the fact that her legs were exposed all the way up to her thighs to thousands of men, something she wasn't used to. Before she met Hideyoshi she was a decent young woman, and after she met him she dressed up like a man, rarely showing off her skin to anyone, so mounting the horse with such clothes was something new to her. She could feel the eyes on her but she tried to ignore all of them and think about her mission. The first day and the second have passed and on the third day; when they were almost close to Kai, Masamune summoned Kaoru, she walked into the camp they sat up and took seat before the leader and his right hand man. She was glad he summoned her, because she actually wanted to speak with him to go on her own, to Ieyasu "So Onna, I have allowed you to accompany us, now that we are close, what are you planning to do?" Kaoru looked at Oushu's captain, aside from him still being cocky, and speaking with her with such a manner, she couldn't deny how grateful she is for the opportunity he gave her "I can't thank you enough for what you have done to me, you and Katakura-kun. Both of you were nice to me when I gave you a hard time before-" "Hey hey, don't mistook this as kindness" Masamune interrupted her "From my side at least" he added, looking at Katakura, flashing him a grin. He could see the confused look on his partner's face as well as the woman, and then he continued "Since you are my guest, I'll have to make sure you arrive safely to your destination, which means you are not going to Tokugawa alone. Kojuro will accompany you-" "Masamune-sama!" Katakura clearly objected what his leader offered but the grin on Masamune's face didn't fade away "You heard me Kojuro! you have noticed how the guys been looking at her, it will be dangerous if I send any of them with her alone, you are the only one who'd fit for this" hearing all of this upset Kaoru, they were speaking about her as if she wasn't there and had no word in this, it also sounded as if she hadn't traveled or dealt with men before. Is this how they view women? "I appreciate your concern, but there is no need for-" "I'm the leader here" Masamune spoke once again, making both Katakura and her looking at him "Get ready to leave with her Kojuro, pick up some skillful men with you" With that he stood up and left, leaving no room for arguing.

Reluctantly, Katakura picked up ten of the men to come along with him and Kaoru. he didn't like the idea of not being with Masamune at such a time, Ishida Mitsunari sounds like a dangerous man and he feared his captain will be reckless once he encounter him. He couldn't stop this uneasy feeling. He departed with Kaoru, leaving Masamune with his four trusted men. Yoshinao, Samanosuke, Bunshichirou, and Magobei*. as well as Masamune's cousin Shigezane, who promised he will not leave Masamune's side at all.

In the evening, they had to camp to let the horses rest for a while, Kaoru sat under one of the trees, looking up at the full moon, such a calm night.. Will it be the same tomorrow? She wondered but Katakura's voice brought her out of her thoughts when he offered her a drink. She thanked him and took it as he sat on the other side of the tree. Katakura looked up at the moon as well, ever since they left Masamune, he couldn't stop thinking about Ishida, he knows a little about the man but Hanbei definitely knows more, which perhaps will help him to think of wherever he should go with her or go back to aid his lord.

"This.. Ishida Mitsunari" Katakura tore the silence between them, getting Kaoru's attention who turned her head slightly toward him as he spoke "Tell me more about him" his request was quite expectable but not in this way, she expected him to demand her to tell him about Ishida, not asking her in this way "What do you want to know about him?" "Everything, start off from when did he join Toyotomi's army or where did you met him" Kaoru smiled a little at this memory, looking down at her drink in her hands "He was only four when he joined us" This made Katakura raise his eyebrows but she quickly added "Not as a soldier yet, but as a person" He nodded and asked "You were Toyotomi's strategist at that time?" Kaoru shook her head "No, I was.. nothing at that time" Katakura doesn't know much about her personal life even when she was working for Toyotomi, he doesn't know what or from which family she came from "If its too much, you don't have to speak about it" but again she shook her head "No, it doesn't matter, I could tell you whatever you want. this is the least I could do right now" Katakura paused for few moments, looking at the woman's face then asked "Then let me hear it all, how did you meet Toyotomi, why did you choose to live as a man and became someone else?" She expected him to ask this question too but she is willing to tell him everything, in the end she only have few days or months to live, it doesn't matter if he know about her past "The one who introduced me to Hideyoshi was Maeda Keiji" Kojuro kept on looking at her face as she spoke, she closed her eyes and took a breath then said "I was.. His lover back then when I met Hideyoshi for the first time. Keiji helped me to run away from my abusive step-mother and we both traveled to Osaka where we met Hideyoshi and his wife Nene. I was only 18 back then" she couldn't bring herself to look at Katakura's face, she know he is a very traditional man and what she did was something he will never approve, but she is not telling him this to judge her. Katakura kept a calm face as he listening to her story, he was quite surprised to hear her knowing Keiji in this way, but it doesn't surprise him at all, knowing the man's personality.

"When he introduced you to Toyotomi, were he planning to rule the world at that time" He asked "No, Hideyoshi was a kindhearted man, all what he cared about is his wife and his lord Oda Nobunaga. Hideyoshi was the one who brought the young Ishida with him after Azai clan was defeated. I was living with him and his wife at that time since Keiji.. Was always traveling" it was clear she was hurt by this memory but Kojuro wanted to know more "Tell me about it" with a nod she started to tell him the whole story.

* * *

**.:: 15 Years ago ::.**

*~*~Kaoru's P.O.V.~*~*

It was a hot August morning but what made this day a special one is the news we got about Azai's clan defeat, which means Hideyoshi will be home. I was looking forward for this day, whenever Hideyoshi is around the house become lively. Keiji used to give me the same feeling but.. Not anymore.

That night when Hideyoshi arrived home, a young boy was standing next to him; I wondered who this boy was but Nene asked him before I did. Hideyoshi told us he is the son of some retainer working for Azai. His name is Ishida Mitsunari and since he was too young; Hideyoshi decided to take him in, and perhaps will adopt him later. "Aww little one, are you hungry? Come with me, I'll give you something to eat" Nene offered and took the boy with her, she looked so happy, willing to take care of the boy. I could see the happiness in Hideyoshi's eyes as he looking at his wife. Sometimes I envied her for having such a loving husband like him while I.. "Have you heard from Keiji?" Hideyoshi's question made my heart skip a beat. I couldn't say anything but I managed to smile a little and shook my head. I was hoping he'd tell me he saw Keiji or at least heard something about him "I see, I'll go to Kaga tomorrow and ask his family about him" "You don't have to" I had to protest "You just came back from a war, you need to rest" but Hideyoshi refused that, telling me that he is worried about his friend's whereabouts since we hadn't heard about him for months now.

The next day, Hideyoshi departed to Kaga, leaving the young boy in the care of his wife. But Ishida was not the kind of boys who'd run around and play, he was too quiet to the point you'd think he has some issue, but none of us said anything, after all he had lost his parents, and suddenly moved to someone else's home. It might take a while for him to adapt to this new life.

Every day was the same except for one day when I was out shipping for dinner. Ishida was supposed to be playing outside with the neighbor's kids as usual, but to my surprise I found the young boy standing outside, completely wet. I hurried to him and crouched down, looking at his face. He was crying and shaking. When I asked him what happened, the only respond I got 'They don't want me to play with them' I didn't know what to do, Nene wasn't home so I had to deal with this alone. I took Ishida inside to bath him and change his clothes then something caught my attention. There was a bruise on his arm and even on his back. I wasn't sure if Nene had seen them because they don't look new. I turned the young boy to look at his face and asked him from where he got those bruises. Again, I got no answer from him so I had no choice but to bath him without asking so many questions.

It hurt me; it hurt me to see such a young fragile boy abused like this. This accident made me remember how my step-mother used to abuse me, I thought I have forgotten about that part of my life but after seeing him like this, it all came back. I didn't know I was crying until I felt a small hand touching my cheek "Gomen ne*" My eyes softened when he apologized to me and without thinking I wrapped my arms around him and hugged his small form, not caring if I'm going to wet my clothes.

That evening, when Nene returned home, I told her about what happened. She didn't look surprised at all and told me she had seen those bruises before, thinking he might have got them from playing outside or something. I couldn't believe what I just heard from her. For a moment I thought she might be the one who caused him those bruises but knowing Nene, she wouldn't do such a think so I immediately brushed that thought away. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened today even when I went to sleep, suddenly I heard someone opening my door, only to see Ishida standing there. I sat up, looking at his troubled face and asked him what wrong with him, he then told me he wasn't able to sleep and his next words made me smile "Can I sleep here?" he said. I couldn't reject the young boy and send him to his room. The happiness was clear on his face when I told him to come in and sleep next to me. After that day, we became closer. Ishida started little by little speaking to me about what bothers him, what he need and what he wants to become.

In that very morning, Ishida was watching me training, watching all the moves Keiji and Hideyoshi taught me then he blurt out "I want to train too" that request caught my attention and when I asked him why he wants to be trained he said "To protect you when I grow up!" his answer surprised me, it reminded me so much of Keiji, but he looked so serious So I smiled at him and asked "Do you really want to learn how to use the Katana?" he nodded to me then it was decided. I couldn't say I was a great trainer but I was able to teach him the basics. He was eager to learn more. Months have passed, Ishida was a fast learner and he enjoyed our everyday training. When we learned Hideyoshi will be home soon, the young boy looked so excited, wanting to show Hideyoshi what I taught him but the annoyed look on Hideyoshi's face when he arrived made him change his mind. Nene asked Hideyoshi if there is something wrong but he asked her to take Ishida outside and leave him and me alone. My heart dropped upon that request, I feared the worse, he had gone to ask about Keiji, the least thing I got from his look is.. Death, could Keiji be dead? But what I heard from him was far worse.

"Toshii-dono said Keiji is traveling to meet up the generals for alliance" Hideyoshi paused, gritting his teeth in anger; I couldn't quite get what made him so angry so I asked "Alliance? What for?" his next words shocked me "To go up against Nobunaga-sama" the room filled with silence, I couldn't say anything, a moment ago I was relieved to hear Keiji is alive but now.. I think him being dead would be a better news than this "Why would he go against-" "That fool!" Hideyoshi said in anger and stood up "If he opposes me and Nobunaga-sama, I won't tolerate with him" That day, I knew things won't be the same again.

I hadn't seen Keiji since then, and when Nobunaga fell, Hideyoshi was so devastated. It hurt me to see him like that, mourning his Lord. The only one who I blamed was keiji, if only he didn't go around like a fool, asking the generals, nothing of this would have happened. One day Hideyoshi said he wanted to be stronger, wished to be stronger. In this state he reminded me of who I was before. Then I gave him my first advice "If you want to be stronger, you should abandoned anything you are attached to" I wasn't sure he was going to take this advice or not. Keiji arrived later in the same month. And after some explanation from Keiji, Hideyoshi accepted his point of view of what he had done, but I couldn't agree with that. He and Keiji resumed their life as if nothing had happened but it wasn't the same for me. The thing between me and Keiji had died. Only few days later, a certain event made Hideyoshi changed his view of life. You can't go on in this world if you don't have strength. He finally took my advice and got rid of something dear to him, his wife Nene. This was the first step for him to reach his goal which was finishing what Oda had started; he wanted to unify Japan as what his Lord wished for. I followed him and Keiji oppose him.

Hideyoshi turned to me whenever he seek for an advice, and he once told me, If only I was a man, he'd never hesitate to make me his adviser. This made me take my next step and abandoned my womanhood, I chopped my long hair and dressed up like a man but my face was not very convincing so wearing a mask managed to draft the eyes off my face features.

When Hideyoshi started to gather his own army, the first one who joined up, seeking for more training was the young Tokugawa Ieyasu. When he joined us, it gave Ishida a chance to train more. By that time he was nine years old. He was still the same quiet boy. He and Hideyoshi were the only ones who know about my true identify but the rest know me as Hanbei. Year after year, Ishida trained harder and harder. I remember that night clearly, when he was fifteen, he told me he will become a powerful samurai to protect me and Hideyoshi with his own life. I was flattered that he was still up for his promise and adding up Hideyoshi with me, it made me so happy. I knew he will be a fine man and will serve Hideyoshi right.

Sadly, and because of my bad calculation his first and last mission was a failure. I sent him in the far north to attack Takeda along with Uesagi's army from rear as a general. This was his and Ieyasu's first official mission after a heavy training but.. You know the rest.

* * *

Kojuro Listened to her, he didn't expected her to tell him the full story in details, especially her personal life. He couldn't help but to feel a tiny bit of sympathy for this woman, she had been through a lot while she can settle down and live like a normal woman. "If you meet Ishida Mitsunari, do you think he will give up on his revenge? You just said he promised to protect you and Toyotomi with his life, a man wouldn't change his word—" "He is not a man yet!" Kaoru interrupted him "He is still young! What could a nineteen years old young man do? This all must be a rumor" Kojuro was taken back especially when she grabbed his arm and looked at his face, she was too close for his liking "You don't have to promise me, but consider what I just told you" Kaoru looked at Katakura's eyes for few moments before excusing herself and stood up, leaving the man to think about what she said. To him she sounded as if she was Ishida's mother, there was no doubt she has such a feeling for him since she took care of him when he was young but this doesn't conceal the fact that this young man is a danger for every one of them, if what he heard about him was true.

"Very interesting" A familiar voice came from above him. Katakura looked up to see Sasuki lounging on the tree branch. "You again" Koujiro couldn't hide his annoyance from the ninja's presents and the said Ninja grinned "Don't get me wrong again! I was wondering where you are heading to when you left Masamuni-dono and I couldn't help myself when starting to tell you that story" he jumped off the tree, and stood before Katakura who was still frowning "This must be a trap, don't tell me you believed this story of her?" "Why not?" Sasuke blinked his eyes "A—h, I don't know?" he scratched the back of his head and Katakura sighed "We are going to meet Tokugawa, after that I'm returning to Kai" Sasuki raised an eyebrow at that then grinned "Alright then, I'm going to scout ahead of you"

The next day, Sasuke jumped from tree to tree. Everything looked calm and normal. At some point of his scouting he spotted a certain blonde hair Ninja. And as usual he startled her when he showed up "Come on kasuga! When are you going to learn how to act like a ninja!" he pouted at her which irritated her "Sarutobi! Stop following me!" "I just happened to be around!" Kasuga huffed and looked away. "So, anything unusual around?" he asked "Nothing, except for Keiji and Shikoku's pirate Chosocabe motochika, they seems to be heading to Yamato" "Yamato?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, what they want from that ruined place, and it seems Kasuga heard his thoughts "Keiji said they are going to save a woman who's taken a hostage in that place" she shrugged "and who is this woman?" "Why should I ask?" she snapped at Sasuke who sighed and shook his head, only a moment later Kasuga spoke again "I heard a name though, when he was speaking to Motochika, he said something about this woman, I believe her name was Kaoru?" Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. could it be the same woman? Toyotomi's strategist? It could be because in the story he heard, she had mentioned Keiji.

"Come on! Let's go and meet up with them" he gave Kasuga one of their flying tools so they could catch up with Keiji quickly. It sure didn't take long before they found him and Motochika.

"Kasuga-chan!" Keiji grinned when he saw the ninja again "would you like to have dinner with us "I'm not here for this, maeda Keiji" He blinked his eyes at her then looked up at Sasuke as he showed up "I think the woman you are looking for is not there anymore" Sasuke started, gaining Keiji's and Motochika's attention "What do you mean.. Sasuke?" Keiji carefully asked, he feared the worse "She is with Date clan, I believe she is heading to Tokugawa in Hida. For revenge" "Date clan? Tokugawa? Revenge? What are you talking about?" Keiji was so confused but Sasuke told him everything he heard and saw.

"It is her indeed.." Motochika said but Keiji was quiet for a while, thinking of what to do. Then he finally said "Motochika, lets go to Hida"

If they move now, they might reach Hida tomorrow in the evening; they had to stop her before she meets Ieyasu. But they were a little bit late because Kaoru was already standing before Tokugawa's gate.

**TBC**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Kaiken: A dagger, usually carried by women.  
> Samanosuke: One of Date's army, the one with the glasses in the Anime.  
> Yoshinao: One of Date's army, the one with big hair in the Anime.  
> Magobei: One of Date's army, the chubby one in the Anime.  
> Bunshichirou: One of Date's army, the one who has a mole under his left eye in the Anime.  
> Hakama: Type of traditional Japanese clothing, originally worn only by men, but women could wear them in some occasions, horse riding is one of them.  
> Gomen ne: I'm sorry.


End file.
